


Normal

by kitkat0723



Series: When the Hunt is over [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows up after being gone another year, this time with a broken heart because Dean sold his soul again. He wants to make it right with Kayla and his Daughter. Can one really have the normal life Kayla wants without hunting getting in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

Mary Ellen sat on the floor banging on some pans as I stirred the pasta I was making for a pasta salad dinner, when the knock came. I sighed and sat the spoon on the counter. I really hoped it was nothing important. I open the door and stood there in open mouth shock.  
"Sam."  
"Hey, can I come in?" I nodded and stepped back. He turned and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I patted his back.  
"Dean's gone," he mumbled.  
"Oh. Baby." I hugged him closer and shut the door when I heard the baby walking towards us.  
"Mama juice."  
"Okay baby. Hold on."  
"She's talking?"  
"She's three Sam."  
"I know sorry," he stepped out of my hug to smile down at our daughter.  
"Hey honey," he said.  
"Hi. Hi. Mama. Juice."  
"Okay Mary Ellen." I walked over and picked up her cup, and then took it into the kitchen, Sam silently behind me as Mary Ellen ran around.  
"Mama up."  
"Mary Ellen."  
"I'll get her. Mary want me to pick you up?"  
"Up! Up!" she squealed. He smiled and picked her up as I poured her juice.  
"Are you hungry Sam?"  
"I suppose so." I sat Mary's juice on the table, then shut off the burner under the pasta. Sam played with Mary as I finished dinner, then after I put Mary's plate in the freezer to cool, I got Sam a beer and some food, then sat down with a plate of my own. I had a few bites of my food, then went to get Mary's as Sam sat and pushed the food around on his plate. We managed to get through dinner.  
After Dinner, I told Sam,  
"I'm gonna take Mary for a walk. Maybe some play time at the park. Would you like to go?"  
"No. Um. Do you mind if I go lay down?"  
"Mary? Wanna play outside?"  
"Pay. Pay."  
"Okay. Maybe Daddy wants to play?" I said as I got her out of her booster chair.  
"You pay?"  
"Sure Mary. Daddy will play," Sam said, the words rusted on his tongue. Our daughter walked over and reached her hand up to try and take his.  
"Pay."  
"Okay." He reached down and picked her up and walked outside with her. I cleaned up while childish laugh flowed through the window. I sighed. Where was Dean? He'd never leave his brother. I picked up my phone and dialed Dean.  
"This is Dean Winchester. Leave your name number and nightmare at the tone."  
"Dean? Where are you? Sam just showed up at my door saying you're gone. Where are you? Call me please." I sighed and hung up, putting my phone back on the counter. I grabbed another beer for Sam, I knew the Winchester brothers, then headed outside as Sam ran around chasing Mary.  
I sat at the table enjoying the spring breezes and the wildish screams from my three year old. Sam walked over as Mary deserted him for her little bike and came to sit by me.  
"Thanks," he said and picked up his beer. I nodded.  
"Be careful Mary Ellen."  
"Kay. Mama."  
"She's tireless," Sam said.  
"She's three. Loves Princess Sophia. Loves her juice, and chicken nuggets. Loves Day care and her friend Angelica."  
"She loves momma."  
"She loves you too Sam. She just doesn't know you."  
"That's true."  
"Where's Dean? I thought you had that bunker or whatever? Why not stay there?"  
"Dean's gone. Just took off. I can't reach Cas. I can't reach anyone."  
"We'll hell. That's not good. So you bring it to my doorstep. Where your daughter LIVES?"  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just needed something real."  
"What are you not telling me?"  
"He sold his soul." Sam hung his head.  
"WHAT?" I shrieked.  
"I. I died, and Dean. Well."  
"That's that's why you came to see me last year, wasn't it? You didn't work a werewolf in Florida did you?"  
"Yea. We did. Dean wanted to see you before."  
"So when?"  
"Two months after. I've been trying to work, but I don't have it in me, without him."  
"Oh Sam." I said and got up and hugged him. "I'm sorry."  
"Can I stay? With you. And Mary?" I nodded and kissed the top of his head.  
"Of course. Mary Ellen. It's bath time."  
"Kay momma." She stopped riding her bike and came running over. I picked her up and took her inside as I left Sam sitting at the table. I drew Mary her bath and let her play as I sat in the hall like usual. Sam came up, and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I didn't call."  
I shrugged.  
"You're Winchesters. All for the good of two. I'll just need help refreshing the house."  
"You still do that?"  
"Every three months."  
"I can do that if you tell me what you want done. It's your house. The bunker is protected with Everything known to the world."  
"Then I suppose that's what will do. When she's asleep," I told him as I heard him start to walk away.  
"Okay. What can I do NOW?"  
"Breathe. Relax. Sit here. I have to wash her up. She'd play in there all night if I let her." I got up and went into the bathroom, and held a conversation with my three year old as I washed her up.  
"It's bed time," I told her as I lifted her out.  
"Momma read?" She asked as I dried her off.  
"How about Daddy reads to Mary Ellen tonight?"  
"Daddy? Who's dat momma?"  
"That's Daddy, baby." I said and pointed to Sam.  
"Daddy?" My daughter questioned as I picked her up and carried out.  
"Yes baby," I told her.  
"Daddy read," Mary shrieked out.  
"After you get dressed honey," Sam sat as he sat with his head in his hands.  
I got Mary dressed for bed and then poked my head out of her door.  
"Sam." He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Daddy read Princess." Mary said.  
"Have fun. Goodnight Princess. Sleep tight," I said as I kissed Mary on the forehead.  
"I'm gonna go clean up the bathroom." I whispered to Sam and kissed the top of his head.  
"Alright," he nodded his head and I heard his voice start to read Mary's favorite Sophie book. I cleaned up the bathroom, then crashed into the chair. Sam's voice carried in the small hallway. I put the chair back and headed down to Mary's room. The book was slipping from his hands and Mary laid on his arm, sleeping.  
"Sam?" I whispered.  
"Huh?"  
"Come to bed," I said as I lifted Mary to lay her down.  
"Okay." He got up and swayed with the motion.  
"Whoa. Careful."  
"I'm good," he said. I switched on Mary's night light and walked out. Sam followed.  
"Care if I take a shower?" I shook my head.  
"Okay." He walked down the stairs as I walked down to my bedroom. I sighed. Sharing a life with Sam Winchester. Without hunting. What the hell am I gonna do?  
\--------------  
It's been a week. Sam fixed whatever was broken around the house, as I tried to do my everyday with someone else there. When the baby sitter cancled, the night of my monthly ghost tours I cringed as I would miss the tips. I tried April, but she was busy. "Dang it." I muttered as I sat Mary's favorite, her chicken nuggets, down on the table.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My baby sitter who was supposed to be here in an hour, cancled. It's the night of my monthly ghost tour."  
"You still do those?"  
"Yeah."  
"I can watch Mary."  
"Sam. I won't be home until at least midnight."  
"So?"  
"You've only done the parent thing for a week."  
"And?"  
"Fine. Bath and bed by nine."  
"We got it mom. Right Mary?" he asked and looked over at her and tickled her.  
"Mary pay."  
"After you eat," I said and shook my head at her and kissed her head.  
"I'll grab dinner after the tour. I need to go get ready," I told Sam, picking up my tea.  
"Go. I got it. Be careful."  
"Always try to be." I pecked his lips and headed upstairs.  
\---------  
I crept into the house at twelve fifteen. My feet hurt and so did my throat. The living room tv stood on, Sam asleep on the couch. I walked over after kicking off my shoes.  
"Sam." I shook his shoulder. I found myself laid out on the floor, Sam above me.  
"Shit," he muttered and helped me up.  
"What the hell!"  
"Sorry. Fell asleep," he said and sat back down.  
"What if that had been your daughter?"  
"I know the difference." "I hope fucking so. Lets go to bed. I'm gonna go shower."  
"Kayla I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." I said as I started up and heard the t.v. turn off. Sam's footsteps on the stairs. Except it really wasn't. I showered out the hairspray and the night and slipped into a t shirt. I walked down to bed, after checking on my daughter, and curled into Sam.  
"I'm sorry. I was dreaming."  
"It's okay. What time is the interview in the morning?"  
"Eight. There's enough time to see you and Mary off."  
"Okay. You can talk to me. I love you," I told him as I stroked his cheek.  
"I love you too. I just miss Dean."  
"I know you do. I'd get him for you if I could."  
"It's okay. I'm living. I have you and Mary Ellen. I'm going to be getting a job soon. We'll be okay."  
"Yes we will," I angled my head up to brush my lips over his.  
Other than a few chaste kisses, we hadn't done much touching of each other since he showed up on my doorstep a week ago. He pulled me against him and groaned. I smiled as I ran my hand down his bare chest, stopping to trace each scar, and nick. They made him, to my mind extra sexy. I sighed as his hands, more calloused then I remember, moved over me. I pulled back and could feel his sigh of frustration. "I just don't want it to happen again," I whispered as I laid my lips on his chest, kissing his tattoo.  
"It won't babe. I swear. It's you, me and Mary."  
"Sam. I love you too much to risk it," I said. But oh boy did I seriously WANT too.  
"Kayla. I love you enough TO risk it. We'll just go slow," he smiled as he brought my face up to see his. His eyes, they never knew what color they wanted to be, were dark tonight. I couldn't make out their color.  
"Okay," I whispered to him as I settled my mouth on his. He groaned again as he rolled to his back, and I swung my leg over his to straddle his lap.  
I sat up and looked down at him.  
"Last time we were in this position, we were on a couch in a cheap motel room," I told him as his hands, ruff from work, from hunting, ran up and down my thighs.  
"It was also the night we made our daughter."  
"Well, I don't think another Winchester will be made tonight."  
"We can always practice," he said with a smile as his hands scooped under the hem of my shirt and teased the edge of my panties. I leaned down and brushed my lips over his. His hand came up and he ran his fingers over my neck as I shivered.  
"Sam," I moaned behind our joined lips. He rolled us over and hovered over me on his elbows.  
"You know, you're beautiful. You passed your looks onto our princess."  
"Pretty words won't get you laid Winchester."  
"Going slow as promised. The words might not get me laid, but they need to be said. I love you." He bent down to kiss me again. His tongue, then his teeth scraped along my bottom lip. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth, and his tongue dueled with mine. He groaned as his hands moved over me. I grabbed his hips, as he grinded into me. His hands slipped under my shirt and I pushed him off of me.  
He laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling, his breathing labored. I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest, and ran my hands through his hair.  
"Sam," I looked down at him, as he looked up at me.  
"What's a matter babe?" He rolled over and ran his fingers over my exposed thigh.  
"I love you. I just." I sighed. "I'm just scared. The last time."  
"Kayla. I told you. I'm not going anywhere. You're not leaving. I'm going to be here for you. And for Mary. If you're uncomfortable, then I'll just have to keep proving I'll be here. Lay down and try and sleep babe. I got that interview and you have work, plus Mary. We'll be okay. I swear," he pulled me down to him and I curled back into him, then laughed.  
"I shouldn't laugh. I'm sorry. It's just. Been a while." He kissed the back of my head as his arm came around my waist and he drew the blanket up over us.  
"It's been a while for me too. I can wait. I love you baby."  
"I love you too Sam." I reached over to the nightstand and turned on the baby monitor.  
\--------  
"Babe! I'm home!" Sam called out as he came in. As usual, me and Mary were in the kitchen, her at the table with crayons and a book, me staring endlessly in the cabinets. He walked in and I turned around. His hands behind his back.  
"Hi Daddy. Hi Hi," Mary said with a toothy grin.  
"Hi princess. Look what Daddy got for you," he said and pulled a stuffed bear from behind his back.  
"Yay!" she squealed.  
"Sam," I shook my head and turned around to look through the cabinets again, though nothing inspired.  
"And look what I got for mommy," Sam said to Mary but I didn't turn around.  
"Pretty!" she said. I heard his footsteps and then felt his arms wrap around me as the scent of flowers assaulted my nose. I looked down and noticed the roses.  
"Sam," I took them and leaned my head against his.  
"Did you get the job?" I asked him as I stepped away from him to put the flowers in a vase.  
"I did. I start tomorrow. Six."  
"Ouch. I'm sorry nothings done for dinner. I just feel blah."  
"Where's your phone?" I looked over at him puzzled and reached into my pocket.  
"Here."  
"Can I use it?"  
"Sure? I'll look for something in a minute," I told him as I handed him my phone and grabbed scissors to cut the flowers.  
"I'll take care of it. Mary. Wanna play outside?" He asked as he took my phone and turned to our daughter.  
"Pay. I ride bike."  
"Okay baby." He picked her up and took her outside. She raced for her bike. I finished the flowers and sat them on the table. I sighed as I looked into the freezer.  
"April will be by to pick up Mary in a bit. Why don't you go up, shower and put on something nice for dinner?"  
"Why is my cousin coming to pick up my daughter? And WHY should I dress up just to make dinner?"  
"Baby." Sam rubbed my shoulders, then slid his hands down my arms, to catch my hands in his.  
"I'm taking you to dinner. I want to. Relax Kay. Not everything is on you now," he said and kissed the side of my head. I heaved out a breathe.  
"Are we taking baby? It's been three years since I've sat in her."  
"We'll take baby. Go upstairs, take a shower, get sexy," he kissed my neck and I gasped. "I'll make sure Mary is okay. Then me and you will go to dinner, come back here, and turn each other up, then go to bed." His hands came around my waist as we both watched Mary ride her bike out the window.  
\------------  
"So?" Sam asked as we walked along the French Quarter.  
"Okay, so maybe you had a good idea," I told him. We parked on Royal, so we walked to and back from the restaurant.  
"You work hard. You take care of Mary. Hell, this last week you've taken care of me."  
"I need the work to take care of Mary. Taking care of you, wasn't in my plans, but I love you, so," I shrugged. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to him. We got to baby, and he opened the passenger door for me. I slid in, and smiled up at him. He walked over and slid in to the drivers side.  
"You know," I told him as I slid over in the seat to him, "Maybe we should drive down to the river. Park for a little," I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder as he drove with one arm around me.  
"If you want to," he said as he pulled away from the curb.  
"I do. Lets enjoy the night," I sighed as I felt the car rumble under me.  
"I missed this and her."  
"I'm sure she missed you too."  
"I doubt that. I had fun. Thanks for dinner."  
"I wanted to take care of my girl for once. And she looked incredibly sexy."  
"Your girl huh?"  
"Well yeah. Right?" he looked down at me, then back to the road.  
"I'm kidding. Yes I am."  
"Good."  
He turned baby down the back roads, her engine the only sound. He pulled up to a small spot near the river and turned her off. The silence swallowed us. I leaned on Sam as he wrapped an arm around me, his finger brushing over my bare shoulder.  
I leaned my head up and brushed my lips over his. He groaned and pulled me closer.  
"I want you. So much it hurts," he said.  
"I want you too. It keeps me awake when I'm laying in your arms."  
He brought my face back to his. I sighed as his tongue slipped into my mouth, as our tongues warred with each other, and our hands got busy with the others body. His rough hands, moving across my stomach to my back under my shirt. My hands, gripping his hair and sliding down to his neck, then down to the buttons of the shirt he wore. "We should go in the back." Sam said as I slipped off my heels to kneel up on the seat. "Hopefully we don't get haunted," I said and hopped over the seat with a wild laugh. Sam looked shocked then got out of the front and slipped into the back next to me. I shoved his shirt off of him, and pulled his mouth back to mine.  
"You drive me crazy," he said as he pulled my shirt over my head.  
"Just touch me, please," I asked of him as his lips moved across my collarbone. His rough hands grabbed me through my bra as I went for his belt. He reached around me and unhooked my bra and drew it down my arms.  
He kissed my shoulders as his hands moved over me, then laid me back on the seat. I sighed as his mouth landed on my breasts. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing his jeans down with my legs as he moved down my body. He flipped the button on the jeans I wore, and I lifted my hips to press us center to center. He sat up and pulled my jeans and panties down my legs. I had to be stupid. Doing this with him again. Oh well. I was past the point of caring. He moved out of his jeans, the windows of the Impala fogging up. He leaned back over me and kissed me as he pressed into me. I moaned, he groaned as he moved his hips. I sat up slightly and kissed around his tattoo and the other scars there, that made him uniquely sexy, Sam. He wrapped an arm around me, as he pressed harder in me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders my nails digging into his back. His lips traveled over my shoulder up my neck, to nip slightly then back to my lips as his hips moved.  
"Sam. I can't." I managed before I felt myself slip over the edge, him soon following.  
"Christ." He breathed out as he laid on top of me. his massive frame completely covering me. I stroked his back and shoulders as each of us tried to level our breathing. Sam kissed my shoulder.  
"I love you Kayla."  
"I love you too. Get up so we can get dressed."  
"Are you having regrets?" He asked as he leveled himself up.  
"No. I'm not. Well sort of. I just. You know." Hell. I rolled my eyes at myself.  
He moved off of me and reached down for our clothes.  
"Hey," he said and looked over at me as I put my bra on.  
"Hmm?" I looked over at him and his lips landed on mine. He pulled slowly back, releasing my lips, then kissing my forehead. I kept my eyes closed and let the sensation sweep over me.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too." I opened my eyes, kissed him lightly and finished getting dressed.  
\------------  
It's been a month since Sam showed up. We haven't talked about hunting or monsters or our past lives, and the only sign of it was the sigils and demon traps, or salt in odd places. We still protected our daughter. He worked at the local computer shop, and I still worked the bookstore, and my ghost tours picked up to weekly, on Saturday nights. Sabrina and April, visited often. We'd hang out and sit out back and talk endlessly. Or when I could we got a baby sitter for Mary and went out to experience NOLA in all her glory. I crawled into bed one night and curled up to Sam, and noticed he wasn't being Sam.  
"You okay? You've been quiet all night. You barely played with Mary tonight."  
"Yeah baby. I'm fine. It's been a month. I haven't, not once." I pulled away from him.  
"Go. If it's what you really want. We're not him, no matter how much we love you or you love us. This time don't come back," I told him and rolled over.  
I wiped my face and knew my normal wouldn't last. Hell, he was a Winchester after all.  
"Kayla," his hand landed on my shoulder, but I pulled away.  
"If you're going, go Sam. I just thought for once a Winchester would think of the people they're hurting instead of himself," I shook my head at how stupid I'd been to even hope a bit, I'd have Sam for life. No promises were made anyway. His hand came around my waist. I struggled out of his hold.  
"Don't touch me," I hissed at him. I didn't want wake Mary. Bad enough the person who got up and spent the morning with her would be gone.  
"I love you. I'm not leaving. I'm just saying, I haven't looked for him and as much as it hurts, I have my girls. They're more important."  
"I don't want it around Mary, but if you're gonna look for Dean or whoever, start hunting again, I don't want it done behind my back. I walked away for a reason Sam."  
"I know babe. I just miss my brother."  
"I miss him too." I turned around and wrapped him in my arms. He seemed for the first time since I've known him, five years now, to crumble. Big, strong, solid, Sam Winchester. Who's stared death in the face too many times to even think about, crumbled under my touch. "It's okay Sam." I stroked and soothed as much as I could.  
"It's okay." I kept repeating it over and over as I rocked and ran my hands over his shoulders.  
"I love you Sam."  
"I. Love. You. too." He managed in between gasps of air. I picked his head up, and wiped his face.  
"We're okay. There's nothing wrong with missing him. There's nothing wrong with wanting him here. But there are more people to consider besides the two of you. We love you Sam. Me and Mary both. If it's not enough to keep you here, not enough to make you want to be here with us. We can't make you stay. Try and sleep. At least for a few hours, then decide what you want." I kissed him and tried to pour all of my love and everything I felt for him into it. Hoping it would be enough, and knowing it might not be. I pulled away, and kissed his forehead then rolled over and pulled the blanket up to my shoulder.  
The sun washed through my window as I open we my eyes. I sighed and rolled over, automatically reaching to turn off Mary's baby monitor, but it was off. I reached a hand behind me and the bed felt cold.  
"Sam!"  
I yelled as I jumped out of bed. I pulled on my yoga pants on the run and raced to my daughters room. She wasn't in her bed, and Sam wasn't in our bed. Where were they? I raced down the stairs, stopping short as I raced into the kitchen. Mary sat, eating eggs and Sam leaned up against the counter, Jeans riding low. Gray shirt hugging all that muscle I was so hot for.  
"Hey Mary, it looks like sleeping beauty finally woke from her nap," Sam said to our daughter.  
"Hi momma. Hi. Hi." My daughter said then went back to eating.  
"Good morning baby. You're so cute," I said and leaned down to her to get in a snuggle and to still my rapidly beating heart. I sighed and ran my hands over her. Then I turned to where Sam stood, his bare feet only added to the sexy. I walked over and poured myself coffee and busied myself with fixing it how I liked it, before talking to him.  
"I thought you were gone or going," I told him as I took the first mind clearing sip.  
"I promised I wasn't going anywhere. I'm taking Mary Ellen to day care, then coming back to take care of stuff around here. Take your coffee back to bed. I called you off," he said and kissed my head, reaching around me to put his coffee cup in the sink.  
"Sam."  
"Kayla. Go. Don't argue. I'll be back after I drop Mary off."  
He pecked my lips then grabbed Mary out of her chair where she sat looking cute, coloring in her book after she half finished her eggs. Her laughter flowed through the house as I automatically started cleaning. I shook my head. Sam seemed unusually bossy today. After I cleaned up the kitchen, I went to the living room and sat on the couch, enjoying my coffee. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Why I panicked today, I'm not sure. Probably because of the previous nights talk. Because I've been on edge and trying to distance myself from Sam, again. I sat my coffee on the table, then grabbed the blanket off the back, sliding under it.  
Sam came home a half hour later. I managed to turn on the stereo. If I wasn't going to work, might as well work around the house. I had the living room halfway rearranged.  
"Day off remember?" Sam called over the music. I turned around and turned it down.  
"That's cute, coming from a Winchester," I rolled my eyes and pushed, shoved, and heaved my heavy couch into it's new position.  
"Can I help?" Sam asked. I shook my head and managed to push a chair where I wanted it without much fuss. I went to walk by Sam, but his massive arm came around me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just thought it could use some refreshing. Can't paint, so NOT in the house budget, so rearranging seem best. I'm going for the upstairs next. Right after I get tea," I told him and slipped out of his arm. I grabbed a glass of tea and ignoring Sam, I headed upstairs. I stripped the bed, and laid the stuff from the dresser onto the bed. Sam walked in.  
"Babe?" he said as I moved the television.  
"What?"  
"What is wrong? Stop and talk to me. Please." I stopped moving the television stand.  
"I just want something fresh, so it's not all the same when you leave. It won't look like you when I look around."  
"Kayla. I'm NOT leaving," he swiped a hand through his hair.  
"What can I say or do to convince you of that?" he pleaded with me.  
"I don't know. You're last name is Winchester. It's synonymous for leaving."  
"Put my last name aside. Play what if with me for a minute," he smiled at me and again I was thrust back in time to three years ago in a cheap motel room somewhere in Nebraska. I sighed and sat on the bed.  
"What are we playing?"  
"We're not former hunters. We have a pretty house. We have an adorable daughter."  
"Got that," I nodded and got up for my tea.  
"You think I'm leaving. You've cooked up some weird thought in your head. What do I have to do to prove I'm not leaving?"  
"I don't know!" I pulled at my hair.  
"I want to believe you won't leave, but I've known you for five years. I know your past, Sam. I can't play what if with that because I didn't meet you in a bar somewhere. I met you over my mom and sisters dead bodies. All I'm saying is if you want to go after Dean, someway, somehow, me and Mary Ellen can't stop you. I know what that life is like. I know the high ganking some blood sucking parasite or werewolf that's terrorized a town can cause. I know the heartbreak not saving someone can cause. I know it all. So I can't tell you what it will take to prove to me you're not gonna pack up and leave, because you want that high again. Your daughter won't know what it's like, God willing. We've had enough heartbreak and bullshit. I walked away because I was done. You walked away because your brother went missing. I don't know what you want, I don't know what to do. I can't play what if because, what if is MY reality. Watch out," I picked the tv up again and started for the door. He moved away from the door, and I walked out with the tv putting it in the hallway. I walked back into the room and right into Sam's chest.  
I looked up at him as he looked down at me.  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"Yeah, well love only gets you so far."  
"Kayla," he said as I stepped around him.  
"What?" I said again, the word ending on a sigh.  
"Let me help. Prove I'm not going anywhere."  
"Fine. Help me move the dresser to the hallway. The bed is switching walls." We worked mainly inn silence, each calling for the other to turn. Once the room was completely reversed, I made the bed, new tan and light blue sheets, comforter, pillow cases. Once I was done. I laid down on it.  
"Now you're going to rest like I wanted you too?"  
"No. Just a quick break. Mary's room, cleaning, then refreshing the traps and crap."  
"I can start cleaning downstairs."  
"I need help with Mary's room first."  
"Okay. Are you hungry?"  
"A little. I'll grab a sandwich later." He laid down next to me and drew me to him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"How about we see if April can keep Mary Ellen tonight and you let me take care of you. Dinner. A hot bath, massage. Mom works hard and deserves to be pampered."  
"That sounds nice. I suppose we can ask April. Call her, I need more tea," I told him and got up. I went down stairs and made something to eat and poured more tea. I got Sam a bottle of water. I walked upstairs and tossed it to him.  
"I made half a sandwich. What April say?"  
"That she'll grab princess from day care. We now have all day."  
"Good. Lets get this done. I want a nap."  
"Okay," he said as he took a drink from his water bottle and followed me out of our room.  
\---------  
"I think I worked more today at home than AT actual work," I told Sam as we sat on the sofa. He drew my feet up into his lap and started to rub them.  
"Mmm," I moaned out and laid my head back. The house was refreshed, cleaned top and bottom. Vacuumed. Dusted. My daughter would be picked up by my cousin soon. I sighed as Sam's hands traveled up my legs. He moved on the couch and I opened one eye to look at him. He smiled at me. He ran hands up both my legs, traveling up to my thighs.  
"Switch spots with me," he said.  
"I'm comfortable."  
"Please?"  
"Okay," I grumbled. I stood up and moved to the end of the couch.  
"Don't sit down yet." I rolled my eyes and went and got tea for the both of us. I came back and he had his feet up on the couch.  
"Sit here," he said and patted the spot in between his legs. I sat both glasses on the coffee table and crawled over his leg and sat on the sofa. He ran his hands up and down my arms, kneading gently. I sighed and leaned back into him.  
"That feels good," I told him as my eyes met his. He bent his head down and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands wrapped around my front. His hands brushed up against my breasts. I moaned.  
"Sam. We're both sweaty," I giggled as his long arms traveled down me to rest right at the center of my thighs.  
"So. We can be more sweaty. Take a shower and then do it all over again," he said as he rested his head on mine.  
"Mmm. Maybe later. I'm tired babe."  
"Okay. get up, we'll snuggle." I sat up and he moved, then pulled me down to him. His arm draped my waist and I curled into him. I soon fell asleep.  
\---------  
"Just relax. I'll be back soon."  
"I can relax, I just don't see why you have to go." I pouted as I laid my head back against the shower wall. Sam insisted after we had gotten up from our nap, that I relax and take a bath, while he went out and got dinner.  
"I'll be back," He knelt by the edge of the tub and kissed me.  
"Mmhmm."  
Hell even if he wasn't, which was a strong possibility, I'd have quiet time. He left and I heard baby start up and pull out of the driveway. I sipped my beer and relaxed into the rose water I made. I washed up and got out, not wanting my skin to wrinkle and not use to having the alone time. I slipped into another shirt of Sam's I had stolen, and into my peace sign pajama bottoms. I walked down to the living room, and turned on the stereo. I kept the lights low. I just wanted the rare quiet I wasn't sure I'd ever regain since the day I found out I was pregnant. I heard the cars engine, sure I was imagining things, then he walked in the door.  
"I thought you would be longer." I shrugged.  
"I thought you wouldn't be back."  
He sighed and scooped a hand through his hair. He sat the bag he carried down, and sat next to me. He hitched a hip up and drew a box out of his pocket. He sat it in my lap.  
"That look like I mean to leave?" I shrugged. He muttered under his breath and opened the box, then knelt at my feet.  
"Marry me. So I can prove I'm not leaving you and Mary. I love you. Yes, I miss my brother but I gained two of the best gifts I could EVER ask for, and never expected to get. Kayla. I'm serious. Marry me."  
"Sam," I sighed. "I love you. Yes." I said and kissed him. Screw it. I was going to grab on to what happy I could. Even if it ended in heart break. He exhaled the breath he was holding, took the ring out the box and slipped it on my finger with shaking hands.  
"I thought you would say no," he said as his arms slipped around my waist as he laid his head on my chest.  
"Screw it. I want happy. Even if it ends in heartbreak, I'll have happy while I can."  
"It won't. I swear," his lips landed on mine. He groaned as I nipped at his bottom lip. I pulled back with a smile.  
"Why don't you go jump in the shower. I'll plate whatever you grabbed."  
"Your favorite." He smiled and kissed me again.  
"Chinese?" I asked once I had my mouth back. He nodded and stood up.  
"Okay. Then I guess I'll just grab more beer." I got up and wrapped my arms around him and just held onto the happy for a minute longer.  
\------------  
We got married a week later, my cousins and our daughter as our witnesses. I cried as we kissed in the courthouse, the laughed as he scooped me up. After lunch, which my cousins paid for, Mary, Sam and I went home. We were going to take a road trip for our honeymoon. We debated taking Mary. Mary played outside as Sam and I were wrapped around each other in the kitchen.  
"Just because I left it, doesn't mean I still don't have contacts. Rudy called." I stiffened.  
"What does he want?"  
"A Vamp case. Closer to us than him."  
"Sam. I don't know."  
"Okay. Anna can handle it."  
"Where is it?" Dammit.  
"Alabama."  
"Crap. I'll be right back," I said and untangled myself from him. I headed to the basement and to the back room I kept locked. Sam hadn't even been down here. When he asked about it, I just told him I didn't have a key. I pulled the key from around my neck, and opened a door that hadn't been opened in a two years. I sighed as the smell of gun oil filled my lungs. All the things I had when I left hunting hung on the walls. All the things I acquired in three years, were in here too. I grabbed my old duffle bag and pulled out my phone.  
"Sunshine Arts, how can I beautify your home today?"  
"Feel like having an assistant for two weeks?"  
"You know I always want her. Kayla is even coming in from California."  
"Dammit. I'm gonna miss her. Anyway, I'll drop Mary off in the morning."  
"Okay. Hey, you okay? You seem nervous." I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"Yeah. I'm good. I just have a lot to take care of before tomorrow. We're taking a road trip. For our honeymoon. Anyway, we're gonna go see the Alabama coast line. Thanks for keeping Mary."  
"Anytime. You know that."  
"I'll talk to you in the morning. Hey April?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you. Seriously."  
"I love you too. It's only two weeks. Mary won't grow into a teenager in that time frame," she laughed.  
"I sure as hell hope not. Later."  
"Bye." I grabbed what I thought I would need, packed the duffle with my worn boots and jacket, and headed upstairs.  
Sam was out in the yard, rolling around in the grass with our daughter. Whatever the cost I had to make it back here. To this spot. I took my duffle and put it by the door. It wasn't Sunday, but Sam owed me at least one Barbeque. I grabbed my keys off the hook then poked my head out the door.  
"Hey," I called out and Mary came running over, throwing her little arms around my legs.  
"Momma. Daddy plays with Mary."  
"I know baby. Momma needs to go shopping. I'll be back," I said to Sam as he came over.  
"Okay," he nodded and grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss, hot enough to melt bone.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
\------------  
We managed to make it back to our daughter. I had just gotten home with Mary after work, a week after the Vamp case, still limping a little where the bitch Vamp got me with her talon like finger nails, when a knock sounded. I sighed and opened my door to the end of my three months of happiness. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> At this time this is where the story ends I am not sure if I will continue this or not. If you liked the whole series... leave me some comments so I can better improve my writing and so I can give you (my wonderful readers) what you want!


End file.
